


The Reveal

by Galtniss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galtniss/pseuds/Galtniss
Summary: Having lost the bet, Arthur had to pretend to reveal a secret to Merlin. But he doesn't seem to be the only one with secrets





	The Reveal

"Merlin, I need to tell you something. "

It wasn't the first time he had confided something to Merlin, who had dated him for nearly five years. But this time, Arthur's voice was extremely calm and serious.

It was a sunny afternoon, and Merlin had moved the cane chair into the garden, lounging in the sun, a blanket on his lap, and a book in his hand. Noticing Arthur's tone, he looked up quizzically from the book and stared at him with a little "Hmm? ".

Arthur scowled and swallowed, looking somewhat perplexed, but trying to look serious. For five years, he knew every curve of Arthur's expression, and now Arthur made him worried deeply.

"Arthur. " He put down his book and leaned forward, gazing at his boyfriend with gentle eyes. "Just tell me, whatever it is. I'm worried about you. "

Arthur took a deep breath and began nervously, "Merlin, I mean what I'm about to say. It may sound ridiculous, but I. . . I hope... It doesn't make you think differently about me. "

The longer Arthur put it off, the more curious Merlin became. The blanket slipped off his leg, but he didn't know it. "Tell me, Arthur. What happened? "

"Merlin, I actually... "  
"I'm actually an alien. "

Arthur half lowered his eyes to make himself seem heavier and more reverent. Merlin's pupils contracted slightly, but he showed no other emotion. Arthur raised his eyes stealthily to see the look on his partner's face, and cursed Gawain in his heart. After all, this guy is the one who put him up to this ridiculous adventure.

"I'm from Sakaar, " thanks to the lines Morgana had written for him, which Arthur now knew by heart. "More than 20 years ago, when I was very young, my planet was faced with an extraordinary disaster. My parents worked in the science and Technology Department, and they put me in a capsule that traveled tens of thousands of light years through a rift in space."

"We were so technologically advanced that we were way ahead of the earth... but we were so lucky to find a planet that was so similar to home, " Arthur sighs "If I had landed a week later, the capsule would have run out of supplies. "

Merlin's mouth widened slightly, and he looked completely stunned. He rolled his eyes as if desperately trying to say something, but his thoughts were confused. It took him a long time to say, "I thought your skin was blue or green? "

"Movies exaggerates, " Arthur scowled, gritting his teeth "Not everyone on the planet has that weird look. My home planet is very similar to Earth, and its citizens look just like us. "

"So how can you tell the difference between you and the people of Earth? " Merlin looked amused, his mouth slightly curled up.  
"If anything, the only thing that separates us from earthlings... is our eyes. "

"The eyes... " Merlin repeated, his face serious. He rose from his wicker chair, walked straight up to Arthur, put his arm around his shoulder, and said, "tell me, what's with the eyes? "

"Here's the thing, " said Arthur, with a sigh, as if he didn't know what to say. He nudged Merlin aside and took a few steps inside, leaning heavily against the door, his face half buried in the shadows. At the same time, he quickly put on his pocket contacts, "the people of our planet, more or less have special powers. When we cast a spell, our eyes would turn golden --"

He turned around, opened his eyes, and for a moment, the color changed.

Merlin's mouth opened wide, and his face went pale for a moment.  
"You... " he said, moving his bloodless lips. "Your planet? "

"There's really nothing much different from Earth, " Arthur paused, deciding to add some details "If anything, all of our children arouse their special powers at the age of six -- some with manipulative elements, some with mind reading, some with the ability to understand animal language, and some with the enhancement of normal abilities. "

Arthur was in awe of himself. Fortunately, the previous novels and movies have not been wasted to see, he can now also bullshit a lot of content.

Merlin kept looking into his eyes in silence. He seemed to hear everything, but he didn't seem to hear anything. His expression was blank, almost blank, until he almost impertinently interrupted Arthur. Merlin never did.  
"...So why are you telling me this?"

His voice was husky and trembling, and his eyes sparkled with pain and trepidation. His eyes were moist, and Arthur was afraid that Merlin would burst into tears the next moment.

"Aren't you afraid... that I'll fear you, alienate you, even loathe you... and just walk away and never look back? " Merlin sounded as if he was the one suffering.

Arthur realized the joke had gone too far. Merlin was too sensitive and he himself once promised he'll never do anything to hurt him. He took Merlin's cold hands in his and spoke earnestly and sincerely.

"because I love you, Merlin. Because I trust you with my heart. No matter what the outcome is... I will share everything with you. "

It looked like Merlin was about to cry, but this time it was out of emotion, not fear. He hugged Arthur tightly and repeated the word "thank you" with a lump in his throat.

Later, when he had calmed down a little, Merlin took a step back, looking a little tired.

"You're right, Arthur. We should trust each other. " He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Me too, actually. "

Arthur watched in shock as Merlin's beautiful eyes turn gold.  
End


End file.
